


The Younger Brother

by Lady_Grayson



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Grayson/pseuds/Lady_Grayson
Summary: Wandering around at night, Pauline finds something that she finds cute and funny...But her discovery might be a little to much to just forget about it.
Relationships: Luigi/Oc, Mario/Pauline (Nintendo)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Only sound

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing that messes my brain late at night while trying to sleep. I knew this story just HAD to see the light of day.

**The Younger Brother**

Pauline woke up and stretched a bit uncomfortably on her massive and comfortable bed.

The pain in her back was killing her, and no amount of comfortable pillows and nice backrubs seemed to be able to make her feel better.

That had been the reason why she decided to take a two weeks vacation to her vacation lake cottage. It´s been only three days, and the pain was quite slowly diminishing, she just expected to truly feel better in a few days…

And now that she was awake in the middle of the night, she might just go to the fridge and take a very cold beer. That sounded great.

The Mayor from New Donk City put on her crimson night robe and walked out her bedroom, the sound of her footsteps being swallowed by the soft carpet.

She stopped at the first door to the left, carefully opened it and peeked inside.

Mario was deeply sleeping and snoring a bit. That made her giggle. He always claimed that he did not snore, that it was his brother Luigi the one who did that. But oh well… her Mario had his small personal flaws, like not accepting he snored.

The phrase said inside her head made her smile.

“Her Mario”

He was hers now. After so long of him and her dancing around each other, they had finally commited and were now in a relationship that was becoming stronger with each day.

She sort of felt bad for Peach, because… well… she obviously liked Mario, maybe she even loved him, but she never, NEVER made her move. A few cakes and a Kiss on the nose weren´t enough to make him know just how she felt. She had seen her man back then, how he suffered trying to be with the woman he apparently loved, but she never seemed to fully return his feelings.

So, she had step up and confesed to Mario, told him the truth and more… he had been so silent, his face had been so red… it was weird that he seemed to think that no one would ever love him for him. Everyone loved the hero, but Pauline loved the man, just like Peach did. The one difference, is that she was tired of dancing around the fact, and she acted…

Now, Mario was with her. She kised him on the cheek and more. It´s been almost a year and their relationship was quite good… and hot.

Pauline smiled when Mario rolled to his side (making his snoring stronger) and she was able to see his ass. She had grabbed that ass with both of her hands, she had bit it quite often. And since he was only in his underwear, she could clearly see the red marks she had left on the first night on the cottage.

The beautiful woman licked her lips at the memory. Even when he was rather short, the things he could do to her were amazing…

A sharp pain up her back made her groan.

That was the main reason Mario was not currently sleeping with her. At night she was moving a lot, and did not allow her boyfriend to have a good night of rest.

Pauline closed the door and walked down the hallway… stopping when she saw the lightly open door of the room to the left.

It was Mario´s brother bedroom.

If she remembered correctly, he had gone to bed early. His door needed repairs, and he needed to forcefully pull it for it to be totally closed, which made it noisy. She remembered that sound from earlier… so… why it was open right now?

Praying that the younger brother of her boyfriend did not sleep nude, Pauline grabbed the door handle and peeked inside…

Only to find an empty bedroom. Luigi was not there.

Where was him?

He could be in the restroom, since every bedroom had a private one. But that would not explain the open door. He had to open it and go somewhere, then come back, if he was in the restroom at all.

That´s when a faint sound reached Pauline´s ears. A rhythmic sound and the faint trace of a voice…

Interesting.

Pauline slowly moved towards the sound, which came from the other hallway. Here, there were three main bedrooms, and then there were the other three guest bedrooms. The sound seemed to come from one of them.

Since rhythmic sound continued, Pauline looked around the house. The lights were off, no one was in the kitchen and neither in the living room… but as she got closer, the sound became a bit… louder.

A playful smile graced the woman´s lips.

Ohhh how entertaining! Because in her lake cottage, there were currently four people… and unlike Mario, who was snoring, it seemed like his baby brother was DEFINETELY not sleeping…

And neither was his girlfriend, apparently.

Pauline reached the hallway and leaned over the closed door with a playful smile.

What should she do? She could knock on the door and play the concerned sister in law “Hey, I went to see Luigi to ask him about pranking Mario to the lake, but he is not in his bed, did he tell you if he was going somewhere? Does he has trouble sleeping?”

Pauline snickered, she even wondered if her poor, poor and quite dear almost brother in law would jump out the window and get back to his bedroom running around the cottage holding his underwear in his hands, or if he would hide inside the closet.

The tall woman leaned on the door and heard the unmistakable sound of love making, the bedframe bouncing against the wall and the ragged breath of the lovers.

If only Mario knew!!

He was always going on and on and on about his “baby brother” and not making lewd jokes with him around. If only he knew!!

But of course, she was not going to be the one to tell him. She loved a good laugh, but she was not going to give them troubles.

  * Are you ok?
  * Mhh hum…



Typical of Luigi, Pauline tought. Asking if she was ok right in the middle of the act.

  * I-I love you so much…



Came the muffled sound through the door, and Pauline had to literally contain the need to go “Aaawww” aloud.

The girl started to whisper his name over and over, every time more and more frantically, he was basically grunting, only saying her name once or twice among all the sounds.

Pauline felt curious and wondered…

Was he on top?

Was she on top?

Were they sideways?

  * Please… please, please do not stop d-don-t…



Pauline´s eyebrows shot up.

She wondered if Luigi´s back was going to end up with red marks like Mario´s. The she snickered when she remembered that there were plans to go to the lake… she wondered if the younger brother was going to wear a shirt, and what would happen if his dear, dear sister in law tried to convince him to take it off.

Inside the bedroom, the breathing became very irregular; the full words disappeared and became faint whispers of appreciation and some sort of form of their names. There was a sound that made everything muffled, Pauline supposed they were kissing, and then came the glorious climax…

She could not imagine how Luigi might look in that moment. All she could envision was his goofy expression or his cowardly stance.

Pauline smiled and shook her head in contentment. She just hoped that Luigi went back to his bedroom unnoticed by Mario.

Her red plumber could be an ass from time to time. Pauline groaned and stretched her back once more.

It was time to go get her cold beverage and then go back to bed.


	2. The Older Plumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hero and The Mayor, a bed and a locked door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Krista Thomas. Without your help, I would never had finished this chapter. THANK YOU.

A few months back, it´s been a gossip party among the kingdoms when Mario started dating Pauline.

How was it even possible, that the golden couple of the Mushroom Kingdom was no more? How did the Princess take it? What was Mario thinking? Would he still saver her when (not if) Bowser kidnapped her again???

The four of them were eating dinner in the dinning room. Mario was openly laughing at some story while his brother was serving the dishes he had made with his girlfriend.

Pauline´s blue eyes contemplated the couple.

Because right after the scandal of the Number 1 plumber leaving Princess Peach, came scandal number two, when Luigi broke up an established relationship with the Princess of Sarasaland.

In Mario´s case it had been a thing of “He never said a word” “She never said a word” “We all knew but no one did anything”, so, the hero changing tactics and ending with someone else was sort of normal…

But In Luigi´s case, he had been committed. They were a couple. Everyone knew that she had been the one to ask him out, and she was the one who had stolen a kiss here and there.

Everyone in a few Kingdoms around knew that she was the one wearing the pants in the relationship, that she was the one who put a statue of them both in her Kingdom, and that she was the one planning a proposal to take the younger hero as her consort.

No one expected that it was going to be Luigi the one ending the relationship, and then he was going to be the one who asked out a village girl.

Pauline saw Luigi as he scolded Mario after he burped quite loudly.

Her almost brother in law had gone from small pecks being stolen from him to full sneaking out of his bedroom to seek his girlfriend and make love to her. Quite successfully, if the noises from three nights ago were to be believed.

Pauline bit her lip and moved somewhat uncomfortably on her chair. She could not take out those sounds from her head, and she really, didn´t know why. There was no way that the sensual, caring, whispered voice who asked “Are you ok?” that she had heard belonged to Luigi, goofy smile, coward and caring, blushing like a tomato Luigi.

Those sexy grunts that spoke of liquid passion, and his voice whispering his girl´s name over and over. He was also taller than Mario, and even when she loved Mario, even being so short, she was not against doing it with someone taller, someone who could kiss her while he penetrated her, someone who could ask for her well being and whisper her name while…

The hand of Mario found her tight, and she snapped out of her head. The older brother was looking at her with a expression she had come to know quite well, and it was only then that the Mayor of New Kong realized her labored breath and hot cheeks.

She smiled and winked at him in an open invitation to share intimate activities between the two of them, and Mario actually refrained himself from jumping with joy at the promise.

Pauline however, looked at the girl in front of her and she could not avoid but to analyze her.

What did she have, a common village girl, that made shy Luigi dump a Princess (and a whole Kingdom) and go after her?

* * *

Pauline brushed her hair cautiously, humming to herself while she did it. There was a soft knock on her door.

\- Come in!

The door opened and Mario came into the bedroom, his blue eyes landing on her immediately. Pauline smiled when she saw him close the door and heard the unmistakable click of the lock.

The mesmerizing woman left her comb and turned around to face her man. His eyes darkened in a second, and saw him lick his lips, and she felt her core throbbing just by that gaze. Pauline turned around, in her vanity stool and her hands untangled the soft white belt that kept her red nightdress closed.

Mario advanced a step when the half-open garment revealed the naked skin underneath. Pauline smiled when both of her hands lightly brushed the hems of the fabric, totally uncovering her breast. Her mouth opened in a soft sign when her fingers touched her rosy nipples, circling them in slow motions that seemed to hypnotize the red clad plumber, who slowly advanced to her in a predatory manner. Pauline opened her legs to give him space to accommodate himself.

With her sitting on her stool and him standing, they were almost the same height. Pauline left her breasts alone and held Mario´s forearms, while he looked at her, and his right gloved hand knuckles gently touched her nipple.

She shuddered, and he looked up at her. His left hand held her face and his breath came out ragged and elaborated. Pauline closed her eyes and offered her lips. Mario took the offer and kissed her.

His hands went down to grab her back and pull her at him, his mouth opened and Pauline enjoyed the intrusion of his tongue and hers dancing in a song they both had learned fairly quickly. He growled from the back of his throat and his gloved fingers tightened on the fabric of her nightgown.

His mouth released her and he softly bit her shoulder, his hands leaving her back only to seek the front of her clothing and getting inside, holding her once more, but this time without the soft red fabric in the middle.

Pauline made a soft gasp when he went a little lower; he nipped at her left breast, then licked the other, and finally fell on his knees.

She felt so powerful, not like a mayor, but like a queen. Mario placed both of his hands on her inner tights and kissed her at her core. Pauline made a soft sound at the contact, and shuddered when he repeated the previous movement. He didn´t look up at her, and she emitted a strangled sound when his tongue caressed the pink nub hidden between her labia.

Her hands almost immediately went to gently caress his hair, her blue eyes contemplating the scene of the all mighty and powerful hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, kneeling at her feet and servicing her with his mouth.

Mario moved forward, his hands holding her hips and pulling at her to make her sit barely at the edge of the stool, Pauline yelped in surprise and held from the stool, making a sound at annoyance because her seat was not big enough to let her a comfortable position.

The plumber looked up immediately, taking into account that she looked uncomfortable and looking back at her hands holding the stool. The still clothed man gave her a parting kiss and stood up. Pauline looked at him when he offered his hand, and then proceeded to pull her up.

Mario did not move and received her in his arms, her naked flesh against the sturdy material of his overall. He looked up at her, and she looked down at him, her arms circled around him and held him against her breasts. He did not complain and taking her by the back of her head, made her go down a little to kiss her. Pauline complied and kissed him back, blindly following him when he started to walk backwards.

In no time they made it to the bad, and using his hands to add some pressure to her movements, Mario made her turn around, the back of her knees touching the bed, allowing her to sit.

With her legs hanging out the bed and her feet resting on the carpeted floor, Mario fell down on his knees. His gloved hand found the back of her leg and pulled it up, placing it on his right shoulder. Pauline let herself lie down on her bed and made a soft noise when her partner pulled at her hips to angle her better.

Just a second later, she moaned quite loudly when his tongue found her clitoris.

Pauline arched on the bed and her hands rushed to grasp at his red cap, none of them even care that she might ruin it with her long red nails. The beautiful mayor arched her back and circled her hips, making the plumber hold her with both hands to make her stay still.

She could not avoid it. She loved to feel him lapping at her like a thirsty man; she loved the feel of his raspy moustache on her lady bits, and the way he sucked at her, barely scrapping her with his teeth.

Mario smiled, wishing that she would stop moving for a moment so he could release himself, but his beautiful woman was trashing on the bed and moaning like there was no tomorrow.

He was honestly proud of himself for that achievement, but at the back of his mind he didn´t feel comfortable with his younger brother listening to this sort of sounds.

Pauline ripped his hat off his head and made contact with the dark honey hair below, he didn´t make a sound when she pulled at him.

His blue eyes opened and he looked at her from his prime position. How could he ever afford not to choose this beautiful woman who loved him and demonstrated him that feeling every day?

And why it took him so long?

Pauline stopped moving for a moment, and Mario immediately pulled of his right glove, he placed her down back on the bed, wondering when did he started bending her up, he knew her back was not at its 100%, he needed to be thoughtful.

The blue eyes woman looked down at her lover when he placed his middle finger on her entrance. Oh, she loved this…

She made a long sound when he entered her, his middle finger pumping in and out, his thumb making circles outside of her, his eyes glued to her every reaction. Pauline whispered his name in rapid breaths, her hands went over her breasts and caressed the without any care.

Her climax was fastly approaching, and he surely noticed, since his fingers started moving at a faster pace.

\- Vieni per me, Tesoro…

He whispered, and she melted at his husky voice, she felt the sensuous rush on her veins, and how the fingers on her feet curled at the amazing sensation, her back arched and she felt him placing his mouth back at her center, his tongue-lashing with his thumb, increasing her climax tenfold.

The rush, the fever, the tremble on every muscle. Pauline smiled lazily and did not make a single protest when both of her feet came back to the fluffy carpet. Mario looked at her with his darkened eyes, his moustache gleaming with the remaining of her climax.

With her laying down in a relaxed pile of a woman, the plumber stood up and removed his second glove. His eyes were on her, and she was looking back, trying so hard not to look away as she saw him open the buttons of his overall and let if fall half way on his body, then he took out his red shirt and tossed it aside.

Making a long life practiced maneuver, he took out his overall and Pauline lazily smiled at his cute, red and white stripes underwear.

But all thoughts of cuteness died when he took off his underwear, and the mayor licked her lips.

He was not her first, so even when she did not know a lot of guys, she did knew a few. So she was well aware that he was not the biggest, the thickest neither the longest. He was lightly below average… that did not change that her mouth watered at seen him.

His hand curled around his member and he started slowly pumping it. The head was glistening, and the veins were showing, thick dark brown hair curled at the base and she could see his lightly hairy testicles behind.

Pauline pushed her body up using her hands until she could see him there, masturbating while looking at her. The mayor smiled looking down at the member appearing and disappearing on his hand.

\- What do you have there… plumber?

Mario half smiled at the title and his hand speed up a little. She smiled when she saw his breath hitch a little.

\- Nothing ma´am… just a tool…

She made a predatory smile and stood up, easily towering over him.

\- Sit… now.

Mario lazily looked at her, almost daring her, and did not stop from touching himself. Pauline took it as the challenge it was and took him by the back of his hair, forcefully making him look at her and then kissing him.

The hero agreed to this movement without any problem, he even played to place some resistance. Both of them knew that he was strong enough so she could not move him an inch, but still, he played along.

He fell sitting on the bed and Pauline crawled over him, playfully sitting on his lap and surrounding him with her arms. Her core felt hot against him, and she slowly rubbed herself to the front and back, making Mario shiver and squeeze a little too tight on her waist.

\- Such a naughty naughty plumber…

She whispered, dragging herself on him once more. Mario muttered something, but even he didn´t know what he tried to say.

\- Tell me what do you want.

He half smiled and swallowed. Pauline just looked at him with an almost innocent expression, betrayed by her lustful movements against him.

\- I want you.

\- Oh really?

The Mayor said with fake surprise. She bent down a little and kissed his nose.

\- And what do you want me for.

Mario growled, she smiled when she felt him twitching.

\- I want to please you, and I want to fuck you.

\- Tut tut…. What a horrible language to use with an important woman like me, don´t you think?

\- I am sorry ma´am.

\- What should I do with you, plumber?

\- Whatever you want ma´am.

\- Hummm…. Stay still…

She said, checking on her position and making sure she would not fall, not that she should really worry since Mario would never allow her to be hurt in any way.

After that, she rocked herself again, and she moaned freely, her grip not to fall transformed into claws that marked his shoulders.

He adjusted his hands and watched her as she undulated over him, using him for her sole pleasure, rubbing herself to reach again her climax without caring if he reached his. She whimpered and bit her lip, and her back arched, her hair cascading behind her. A soft murmur of “yes, yes, yes” spilling out her lips as a chant.

Mario didn´t move, even when he was craving to dance at her tune. But this was about her, he knew that. Next time she would make him feel as a king, next time she would fall on her knees and beg him to lick his cock and worship his balls. He smiled and bit his lips not to moan.

He loved this small power play of them, he loved her…

He lightly only wanted that she was a little bit quieter. Luigi was a light sleeper, and didn´t want to wake him up… one more reason to do this sort of stuff away from his baby brother´s ears.

All thought flew away from his mind when one of her hands grabbed him painfully by the hair and he half yelped in surprise, but not a second after, she had guided his half open mouth to her right breast.

\- Come here you plumber, and be grateful.

Mario didn´t spare a single second and his tongue twirled around the creamy nipple, she half screamed and her legs twitched around him, but he kept her steady.

Pauline, beautiful, powerful, erotic Pauline was his, and he knew that. That thought alone almost made him finish right there.

With his mouth full, his hands holding her and his cock being nothing but a toy for her to enjoy, Pauline appreciated her partner eagerness to make her happy, she moaned loudly once more, her nails digging on his hair and she was sure that she ripped a few hairs off.

\- Fuck me plumber.

She ordered, and he delivered immediately.

He let go of his left hand from her waist, and it got lost between them. She felt him take himself in hand once more, this time aligning himself to her slit. Pauline knew how to accommodate herself and she did, and in a swift movement, she felt him sink in her.

The Mayor from New Kong went still for a moment and she felt him tightening his grip of her. Mario growled, salivating all around her nipple and then basically hid between her breasts.

The feeling of his shaft deep buried inside of her, throbbing inside of her, made her feel so full, and complete.

His hands, that until then only held her, now pushed her a little up, and then guided her down, his hips meeting the counter movement. It was slow at first.

She looked down at him, her hands crossed behind his neck and her nails digging on his back.

Mario looked up, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. And she felt all of her power play melt.

\- Oh Mario, fuck me please, love.

He arched up to reach her, and she bent down to find him. Their lips met and he started to fuck her with all of his might. Pauline had to let go of his mouth to release a groan, his member coming in and out with a wet sound, his ball really not making a sound due to their position.

The woman moved against him, and she felt him once again licking her breasts. A good thing for his size, since they were in front of his face.

Mario started to moan around her nipples, his hot labored breath touching her sensitive skin. Pauline savored the feeling of his feverish skin against hers, his naked flesh, hardened in battle against her creamy one.

\- Mario, Mario darling, I… I…

\- Come for me, la mia vita…

He urged, she could feel him losing control of his movement, his face as flushed as the main color of his usual clothes. She was so close, almost there, and she felt his thumb wiggling between them and circling her bud with urgency. Her back stiffened and it was as if an electric shock ran from her very center to every part of her body, she screamed without caring if her bodyguards outside the cottage heard her. She felt her hot fluids running down from her and making a mess on his lap, and also felt him when he went totally stiff and unlike her, made a strangled noise while he buried his face against her skin, his penis going as far as it could inside of her, and the warm feeling of his seed coating her insides in quick spurts.

Pauline knew that she could fall any moment, so she let herself go to the front and allowed her weight to fall on him, her face resting on top of his head. Mario held her secure, his hips still slowly moving as he rode the last spasms of his release.

Ever so slowly, he fell back on the bed, and only then did he let her go. Pauline rolled to her side, feeling him pop out of her and the fluids of them both running down her thigh and slipping between her butt cheeks.

Their breath was uneven and she crawled a little so she could kiss him, the height difference totally gone while both of them were lying on the bed.

\- I love you Mario.

She whispered, her fingers tangling on his curly hair.

\- And I you, Pauline.

He answered, taking the hand off his hair and guiding it to his lips to kiss it.

Pauline smiled at the gentleman gesture from the man that had just fucked her brains out.

As comfortable as they were at that moment, they both moved up the bed so they could properly cuddle and get under the blankets.

Pauline smiled when he cuddled by her side. Soon he would be totally gone and snoring. Not that his snoring bothered her. She yawned and fixed her position on his arms.

She was one lucky girl, she was sure of that.

Her eyes closed, and she relaxed, feeling sleep come and get her, enveloping in a warm and secure feeling. By her side, Mario´s breathe evened and she knew he was already gone.

Her blue eyes slowly closed and she held him close…

Until she heard the faint shriek of a door opening not too far away from her bedroom…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Vieni per me, Tesoro --> Come for me, darling.
> 
> \- la mia vita… --> My life
> 
> Thank you so much! For reading. I worked so hard on this scene, and it ended up becomming a chapter on itself. It was supposed to be like a pharagraph or two and then keep going with the story, but somehow this little monster took life by itself and became this chapter.
> 
> I hope more people like this story. If you have a comment please leave a review! They are so very appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the bad English, I am a non native English speaker u__u


End file.
